Audio Video Standard (AVS) is a compression standard for digital video and audio developed by the Audio and Video Coding Standard Committee of the People's Republic of China. AVS1-P2 (“Jizhun”), the original encoding profile, has been in use for several years. The first AVS1-P2-profile-compliant single-chip high definition set-top box solution was released during the 2008 China Content Broadcasting Network (CCBN) exhibition. Since then, millions of devices with AVS1-P2 support have been deployed in the market.